Keep On Loving You
by assgroff
Summary: Rachel keeps on thinking about what Brody says, the words just keep going through her head. She then decides to call Brody and ask him to meet up at Central Park. Will things go well? Or will they get pretty serious?


_When we're together, whatever we talk about, whatever we're doing..I'm thinking of kissing you._

That was the one phrase that kept going through Rachel's head, the one phrase that was unable to go as she painted over Finn's name. She knew it was time for her to move on but it was just so hard, Finn has been there for her practically three years. Yeah they had their ups and down and yeah he wasn't the perfect boyfriend but to her it was just nice to have someone their for you. But ever since she got to New York and ever since she met Brody things seemed to have went a different way for her. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him, maybe it had to do with the fact that he was their for her and helping her survive New York and her horrible dance teacher. Speaking of Cassandra, Rachel knew why Cassandra was being the way she was and that was to help her students get ready for the real world and what people in the Broadway industry might say seeing as its a lot crueler out there then in here.

Rachel looked at the wall as it was now completely white and there was no signs of the heart or Finn anywhere on it and she couldn't help but feel a bit proud of herself, she was taking baby steps with this and she really did hope that things could get better for her and she can be truly happy again. Yes it was nice having Kurt here with her, at least she had one old friend with her but still the big hole that was left in her heart after Finn put her on that train was still there but it seemed to slowly start to fill as she hung out with Brody. Maybe having Brody here and him saying how he felt was a sign, maybe that was the sign that she has been looking for and maybe it was time for her to live out the life she deserved to live instead of wallowing over Finn. She soon put down the paint roller as she walked over and grabbed her cell phone as she sent out a quick text to Brody.

_Hey Brody its Rachel I was wondering if we can meet up at Central Park in about an hour. ~Rachel_

_Oh hey Rachel..I didn't think you would talk to me this soon especially after what happened but sure I would love to meet you at the park, so I will see you in an hour (: ~Brody_

After the last text from Brody Rachel couldn't stop smiling as she closed her phone before she quickly got ready. She left Kurt a note letting him know where she was going as she made her way to the train station and was soon on her way back to NYC. While on the train it really did help her start to think about what she was doing and hope that this was going to end well. After about 45 minutes Rachel soon got off the train and began walking to Central Park, she knew by the time she got there, Brody should be there waiting for her. Soon Central Park was in view and soon she noticed Brody sitting on a bench, his back was to her as she soon stopped walking. Ok Rachel this is it, time to make things right she thought to herself as she walked over to the bench and stood in front of him. "Hey Brody its great to see you again." She spoke softly as Brody smiled at her.

"Hey Rachel, its great to see you again to." He spoke quietly as he scooted over a bit so she could sit down next to him.

Rachel soon sat down next to him as she looked down at her hands, "I know things didn't go how you were hoping they would at the apartment and I really did want to apologize." She spoke quietly as she looked at him.

"Look Rachel its ok, I told you I am going to respect your boundaries so I will, but I thought you deserved to know how I felt." He smiled a bit at her.

"And that was sweet of you and I shouldn't of stopped you, ever since I got here, I felt alone and lost but ever since I met you that fateful day in the co-ed bathrooms things have been different. You have been there for me and helped me survive New York and I appreciate that, I didn't think anyone was going to and I was going to be out here alone." She looked at him and grabbed his hand.

"It's the least I can do Rachel, no one deserves to go through this alone, I still remember my first time out here and it wasn't that easy. But you just have to fight through it and not let anything bring you down and also everyone deserves to have a friend here that is going to help them." He kept the smile on his face.

They soon both looked into each others eyes, oh how Rachel really did want to kiss him right now. She knew she probably shouldn't but again her and Finn weren't technically together anymore as he did set her free so maybe it wouldn't be wrong if they kissed. She wouldn't be a cheater or anything but what if Finn does come back in her life..but at this point she wasn't thinking there were chances of that happening as she hasn't heard from him since the day he put her on that train. Rachel soon leaned in and kissed him softly as Brody soon moved his hand to the side of her face s he kissed her back. As there lips met Rachel couldn't help the feeling she felt, this kiss was definitely not like any of the kisses she shared with Finn. This kiss was different and she loved it and she didn't want it to end anytime soon. Brody soon pulled away from the kiss as he looked at her and smiled softly, "Wow, what was that for?" He asked.

"That was what I should of done, me and Finn aren't together, he set me free the day I got here and I guess I was just holding onto what I was hoping was still there but I know I need to move on from him. Plus I do like you to Brody I guess I just didn't really realize it till you stopped by my apartment." She licked her lips a bit.

"I'm glad you did kiss me, and nice to know the feelings are mutual and maybe this Friday I can take you out on a date so we really can see how things go between us?" He smiled hopefully.

"I would love that." She grinned at him.

That night turned out to be one of the best nights of her life and she hoped that there would be more like that and she definitely was glad that she kissed Brody, it gave her a new light to help her down her path and she also didn't have to feel so lonely anymore. Rachel Berry knew she was definitely going to enjoy New York, with the sweetest guy on one arm and her best friend on the other, but one thing for sure is she isn't going to let Cassandra bring her down.


End file.
